leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Blade of the Ruined King
* 15 on-hit physical damage = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without the active. * can become gold efficient if the passive grants a minimum of on-hit damage|925 gold to efficiency / on-hit value of 25 gold}} (This can be achieved if target current health is 462.5 or higher). }} Similar Items }} Strategy * Champions who are highly dependent on basic attacks ( , , , , , etc.) often build this item due to the attack speed, lifesteal, and the passive that helps boost their autoattacks. Champions with an attack speed steroid like , , , or champions with on-hit effects skills like , , , can synergize well with , making better use of the passive. ** Champions that autoattack and deal true damage also benefit from the passive on , as the best counter to true damage is to build health, however, being able to constantly autoattack is still the foremost criteria. Prime examples are , or . ** AD Casters can also consider picking this item up as a side item for extra damage and sustain vs HP targets, but only if they have abilities that directly synergize with auto attacks via applying on-hit effects (e.g. , and ). * can be seen as a soft defensive item, as its active offers high utility. Depending on the situation, it can be used to lock down a target, evade skillshots, or most importantly, improve kiting. * This item is often built as a form of "anti-tank" item used to counter health-stacking champions (or champions that scale well in health) such as , , , , and . * and are strong counters to , as both provide armor and an attack speed slow; in the former's case, it also provides health and the two actives mostly mitigate each other. The latter's case has more armor and also has its attack speed slow in the form of an aura. Notes * The passive damage is not factored into critical strikes, as it is an on-hit effect. * The passive damage applies life steal, but unlike normal life steal it is affected by . * The heal applies even if the damage is dealt through other items/abilities, such as , and . * For some reason increases the heal from the bonus damage twice, for 69%, instead of the usual 30%. This only happens if the heal comes from life steal. * Although and both have a in their recipe, their item actives are considered distinct from one another and will not put each other on cooldown. * No actual movement speed is stolen. The active simultaneously slows the target by 25% and applies a 25% movement speed buff to the user that stacks additively with other percentage movement speed buffs. Trivia * is named after uncle, king of an unnamed realm who transformed the Blessed Isles into the undead-dwelling Shadow Isles after 'grief overcame his reason' and failed to resurrect his wife. * With the start of the preseason of Season 3 was removed and was replaced by . Patch history Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.17 * No longer causes to apply two stacks per basic attack. * Fixed an interaction where energized attacks prevented some movement speed boosts, including Blade of the Ruined King's active and . ;V7.12 * On-hit effect no longer applies a stack of . ;V7.11 * Life steal reduced to 12% from 15%. ;V7.9 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . ;V7.5 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Attack damage increased to 40 from 25. * Attack speed reduced to 25% from 40%. * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * Active damage changed to 100 from . * Active damage type changed to magic from physical. * Active healing for . * On-hit minimum damage increased to 15 from 10. ;V6.23 * Passive damage increased to from . ;V6.12 * Combine cost increased to from . * Total cost unchanged. ;V5.22 * Combine cost reduced to from ** Total cost increased to from * Passive's damage dealt reduced to 6% of current health from 8%. ;V5.10 * Ranged increased to 550 from 450. ;V5.8 * New recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + + = * Passive's on-hit effect now benefits from life steal. * Passive minimum damage cap increased to 10 from 3. ;V4.10 * Life steal reduced to 10% from 15%. * On-hit damage increased to 8% of current health from 5%. * Damage reduced to 10% maximum health from 15% maximum health. * Movement speed steal reduced to 25% from 30%. ;V3.10a * Active range reduced to 450 from 550. * Active cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. * Added to the Crystal Scar. ;V3.10 * Active haste/slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ;V3.04 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Attack damage reduced to 25 from 30. * Maximum damage dealt to minions and monsters reduced to 60 from 90. * Active heal amount is now reduced by the target's armor. ;V3.03 * New recipe: + + + = ** Old recipe: + = * Attack damage reduced to 30 from 45. * 40% attack speed. * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * Deals 5% of the target's current health in bonus physical damage (max 90 damage vs. monsters and minions) on-hit. * Deals 15% of target champion's maximum health as physical damage (min. 100), heals for the same amount, and steals 30% of the target's movement speed for 4 seconds (60 second cooldown). * Active range increased to 500 from 400. ;V3.02 * Attack damage increased to 45 from 40. * Current health damage increased to 5% from 4%. ;V1.0.0.152 * Cost increased to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Passive damage type changed to physical from magical. ;V1.0.0.150 Added * Recipe: + = * +40 attack damage * +10% life steal * Your attacks deal 4% of the target's current health in magic damage and heals you for half the amount (120 max vs. minions). * Drains target champion, dealing 150 physical damage plus 50% of your attack damage and healing you by the same amount. Additionally, you steal 30% of their movement speed for 2 seconds. ** 60 second cooldown. ** 400 range. }} References cs:Blade of the Ruined King de:Klinge des gestürzten Königs es:Espada del Rey Arruinado fr:Lame du Roi Déchu pl:Ostrze Zniszczonego Króla ru:Blade of the Ruined King zh:破败王者之刃 Category:Attack damage items Category:Attack speed items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Life steal items Category:On-hit effect items